


《 Feel Me Up Doctor 》

by 0_chubot_0



Category: Black Jack (Anime & Manga), ブラックジャック
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oops they’re OOC, Prostate Exam, at least i think they are, my first black jack fanfic, small angst, there are literally no yabu fanfics, yabu comes back au, ybj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 21:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_chubot_0/pseuds/0_chubot_0
Summary: Takes place in my Yabu comes back AU. This fanfic may include mentions to Young Black Jack, sexual tensions, and it will have a full on prostate exam and sex. Horny stuff. Black Jack, however is only doing this to make sure Yabu doesn't have anything wrong with him, I assure you. But I could be lying.





	《 Feel Me Up Doctor 》

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I dunno how to tag this and I'm pretty sure all of these characters are out of character lol.

It all started with a knock at the door. Black Jack, always expecting visitors was surprised when a familiar face from years back pulled him into a tight hug once the door was opened.  
"Hazama-san!!" The shorter male shouted out, the other getting tense when his last name was shouted out. "Yabu-san what are you doing here?" He asked, his shock not showing in his voice. Finally, Yabu broke the hug, looking into Black Jack's face, placing a hand on his cheek before saying almost in awe, "Wow it really is you. And you remember me."  
"Of course I would remember someone who would give me hugs like that," he answered, eyes glancing over at the hand on his face. A wedding ring was present on Yabu's left ring finger. Seems like he has a wife. His smile was warm, contrasting sharply with Black Jack's curious face. "I have so many stories from Vietnam to share, Hazama-san!" Once again, his last name being said was like a salt to a wound, his terrible father leaving and his mother dying always showed up when it was spoken. He shook out of it finally, taking a few steps from his friend and welcoming him in. "Let's chat with some tea. And please, call me Black Jack from now on, not Hazama, not Kuroo or any of that." Yabu was confused but decided against asking why, instead walking into the western home. It was way bigger than the place he was staying at Vietnam during the war they had. He had just arrived a few hours ago and he already felt right back at home. When the two arrived into the living room, they sat down at the couch, a teapot set to the side. A strong floral smell came from the teapot, making both of them inhale deeply when given the chance just to smell the wonderful scent.  
Yabu was the first to initiate the story telling, picking up his cup and saucer and starting with what happened after Black Jack and Kiriko left. He reminded the other about the American with PTSD who helped with the Johnny case and how that man really helped boost his self esteem. "It really showed me how good it felt to help other people," he smiled while looking down at his tea, his wrinkles moving with every movement his face made. "After that, most Americans were already making their way back home, replacing their spots with Vietnamese troops. It was kind of hard telling the north from the south after that, I admit," he let out a little chuckle, Black Jack listening to every word the other man said. "I know it is none of my business, Yabu-san, but how did you get this?" the taller man pointed at the other's ring. "Oh? Well I got married, of course. To a beautiful woman. She was so sweet and always kept a smile on her face, even during the darkest of times." His smile weakened. This obviously tugged on some strings, but he kept going. "Her name was Binh. We met not long after our last encounter at a hospital she was staying at. After a few dates, I popped the question and we had been married for 11 years. We even had a child." Black Jack adjusted himself in the couch, making it so his full attention was on his friend. "Just a few years ago, she died from non-Hodgkins Lymphoma. It really was hard on me, but it was worse on our daughter. Not to mention she also.." Yabu paused, focusing on his tea. After another short laugh, he looked up at Black Jack. "What about you Ha- I mean, Black Jack? Do you have a girlfriend? Or maybe something new with your job as surgeon number one?"  
"Actually I-"  
"Chenchei is actually married!" Pinoko interrupted, her hands on her hips confidently and her lips pouted out. Yabu smiled at the small girl and placed what he had in his hands down. "Oh! And a daughter! I knew you would be popular with ladies!" Black Jack sighed while Pinoko began her usual rant. "I am not a child! I am chenchei's wife and I am 18 years old!!"  
"Pinoko." Black Jack's tone was sharp, placing a hand on the short girl's hair. "Listen, I have a patient I need to take care of and you have a dinner to make." It didn't take long to convince her to get back to work, kicking a leg up and pressing her index fingers to her temples while replying with an "Ay ay!" before running back to the kitchen. Yabu couldn't help but let out a laugh, Pinoko was too cute and energetic. Almost like his daughter when she was younger. Yabu's laugh was the cutest, Black Jack missed hearing it, although he would never admit it, just smiling small and taking a sip of his tea. "How did you two meet?" The short man finally asked, uncrossing his legs to get the blood circulation back in them from crossing them for too long. "Oh Pinoko? She was one of my patients three years ago. She had nowhere to stay afterwards so she just lives here." Yabu nodded and the two looked around the house, there was silence besides a few clanks from the kitchen, normal noises Pinoko made while cooking. The black and white haired man finally glanced over to the other, who was itching his arm. Knowing his past drug use, he suspected him to be back on his addiction in secret. "Yabu-san,"  
"Yes?"  
"What else have you been doing in Vietnam, besides taking care of patients?"  
Yabu returned the eye contact and he stopped his scratching. "Well, besides taking care of my daughter, it has really only been tourist stuff like trying all of the new foods. It got kind of old after a while though so I decided to visit my friend and-" Before he could finish, Black Jack grabbed his wrist and pulled his sleeve up. Instead of needle wounds however, his eyes were met with serious chemical burns to the arm. Things were piecing together now for Black Jack. The non-Hodgkins Lymphoma, a now sick daughter, and burns to the skin. This had to be because of Agent Orange. The two were in silence again as Yabu could feel his body shake. He lightly took his arm back and laid the shirt fabric back over. "I know what you must be thinking, Hazama. But I have been treating myself! I did not come here to be your patient."  
"I just need to run some tests, after all, you could die as well. And if you really wanted to, I could find some skin donors and replace most of your burns. It would cost though."  
"I don't want your surgery Hazama!"  
"For the last time I am not Hazama! I am Black Jack and only Black Jack. Listen, if you do not want my help then you can just leave. Leave my house!" He was fighting back strong, his words cold and painful. Yabu stood up and walked to the door before stopping. His hands clenched and his head lowered as he forced himself to say, "Fine, I will let you check on my health, but I will not let you operate on me. I know your schemes and how you would even ask for money on your friend." He really didn't care about paying a big price, Yabu was really upset about how Black Jack would be a better person than him in the medical field. Ever since Hazama was a medical student Yabu felt he was excelling more than him. Especially since the fear of blood was holding him back. But he was also his inspiration to go out into Vietnam in the first place to train in a battlefield and help those who really needed it the most. To be seen as a medical doctor who got help from a student really pushed Yabu's buttons. A peeve he never put off. Black Jack knew this and nodded. "No scalpels to the skin, I promise."  
"..Shake on it?" Black Jack walked over to Yabu, holding his hand out for a handshake as asked, instead receiving a hug. With a bit of hesitation, he hugged back, their bodies pressing against each other. Yabu was on the tips of his toes due to the height difference, his chin resting on the other's shoulder. "I'm so happy I could see you again," Yabu spoke out, savoring the moment they were having. They stayed like that for quite a while until Yabu finally realized how long they were hugging. He backed down and held Black Jack's well-built arms in his hands before letting him lead the way to the operation room he usually does his work in.  
It was cold in there, most likely to keep things sterile, but Yabu couldn't help but shiver when entering. "So, what is it you need to check on?" He asked while sitting on the operation table. Black Jack pulled up a stool and sat down in front, putting on a pair of latex gloves as well as a sanitation mask. "I would like to see your skin first. To make sure you don't have any infection. You tend to scratch which could open the wounds."  
"Oh of course." Yabu unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off, showing burn scars on his shoulders and arms. "I was tending a worker on a plantation field when I got these. I couldn't work for days due to the blisters I would get from the sun. So I would have to wear long sleeved clothing to prevent it from happening again. I am pretty sure it is porphyria cutanea tarda." Black Jack nodded and examined the scars with his cold hands. They seemed to be healing at some parts but would probably come back again if exposed to the sun for too long. "And does your daughter have this as well?" Yabu shook his head, "Fortunately, no."  
"I see." Black Jack moved his hands up to Yabu's scarred shoulders, searching for any signs of inflammation or infection while still asking questions. "What about the rest of your body? Are you feeling any unusual pains?" The brown haired man shook his head again. The check up continued with Black Jack checking his blood pressure, pulse, and respirations. After taking off his stethoscope, Black Jack stood up and stretched. "I'm going to do some blood work if that is okay with you?" All the other could do was nod. It was quite embarrassing that Hazama had to ask before doing so all because of how sick he would feel at the sight if blood. Yabu was not scared anymore. He didn't have time to be when on the battlefield. But he still enjoyed how caring his friend was. "And afterwards, I will have to perform a prostate exam." Wait what. Yabu stared at Black Jack, a face full of fear and embarrassment. He wouldn't usually be this flustered for a prostate exam but this was his friend giving it to him! It just seemed wrong and weird. "Why would you have to do that? I'm pretty sure if there was something wrong with my prostate I would know haha.." He was starting to get anxious. Black Jack, ignoring his protests, pulls out a needle and container to put the blood in, answering calmly, "Because of Agent Orange, you have a higher chance of prostate cancer. It's best to just check that sooner than later." He stuck the needle into one of Yabu's veins and let the equipment do the rest of the work. Once done, he took the specimen and placed it in a chilling container to examine later. Black Jack took off his gloves and put on a clean pair, letting Yabu know it is time. "Take off your pants and lean against the table for me please." He gulped and continued to sit there, his body tensing up. "Trust me, you're not the first person I performed an exam on so it won't be weird. You should have performed this exam back in Vietnam on other patients as well. Plus, this is a life or death situation." He pulled out a lube bottle from his medical drawer containing other tools like tweezers and cotton swabs. Yabu realized there was no point in fighting back, especially with someone as hard headed as Hazama Kuroo. "Alright but don't try any funny business!" He warned before standing up, turning around to face away from the other, and pulling down his bottoms. His glutes were clenched due to the cold air and the anxiety he had from the whole situation. He took a deep breath, spread his legs slightly and bent over the table for the other to get to work. Black Jack talked through the whole process, even though Yabu already knew what to do, just to distract him from any uncomfortable feelings. It seemed like preparations were taking forever until Yabu felt a cold and wet feeling against his anus. "I'm going in now," Black Jack announced, doing just that. The shorter man took a sharp inhale as he tried to relax, the finger inside of him getting wrapped by the muscles surrounding it. He kept reaching until he was knuckle deep, finally finding the walnut-shaped bulb. He began to feel around, making sure there was no unusual bumps on or around the gland. Yabu tried to hold his composure, his hips slightly bucking. Black Jack could feel the other's movement, holding him still with his other hand on the other's hip while feeling around some more. It was starting to get awkward real fast. "I'm surprised," Black Jack chuckled, "out of all of the other men I have performed an exam on, you seem the most sensitive." He tried to lighten the mood, only making things worse for the other however. "Yeah haha.." Yabu tried to play along, wincing when a cheek was spread. This obviously wasn't part of the exam and both of them knew that. "You didn't find anything weird in there did you?" He asked, spreading his legs more to get more comfortable in the awkward position. "No, it seems fine to me. Does it hurt when I apply pressure?" He stayed professional while doing the unprofessional, pressing hard against Yabu's prostate gland, earning a soft groan. "No.. it doesn't hurt," he replied, shamefully getting a hard-on in front of his friend. "You know, this reminds me of years back when you and I would get seriously drunk. When I was a second year in medical school." Black Jack slithered his middle finger inside to rub at the sensitive area, Yabu not holding back a moan this time. Instead, he laughed and replied, "Of course I remember. We were stupid and curious. Ahn.." The fingers began to move, stretching the area. "It was our little secret. No one else knew of those nights."  
The fingering continued, instead of being for medical purposes it turned sexual. Yabu, now laid on his back on the table and Black Jack on top of him. Yabu did not want to be the only one naked, taking this time to undo the other's raven black clothing to reveal his stitched up body. Every part of him had been stitched due to an accident he had when he was a child. He should have been terrified of the sight but seeing how Black Jack was allowing himself to be seen in his entirety, he couldn't help but get more aroused. The platform they were laying on squeaked when Hazama moved down to kiss at Yabu's face, eventually reaching his mouth while still massaging his prostate. Yabu kissed back, their tongues clashing and colliding while their groins rubbed against one another. Neither of the two have not felt this excitement in a long while and Yabu began to remember how good it felt to have Black Jack claim him and his body. Even if it was in secret.  
The kissing grew rougher and Black Jack finally felt it was time to replace his fingers with something else. He slid out the digits easily, the opening closing tightly afterwards but once relaxed, gaped open a tad. He aimed his penis towards the opening and pressed in, taking no time for any further preparation. Yabu winced, feeling the larger mass enter him for the first time in forever. Tears welled up in his eyes and he was already close to ejaculating just from the insertion, his urethra spurting a small line of semen. Hazama began to move himself inside, hitting deep into Yabu's bottom. The room that was once freezing cold began to feel hot. With every thrust, a squeak from the table and a moan from either of the two. They gave eye contact, even though Yabu's was blurry from the wetness in his eyes threatening to fall down his face. He wanted to scream the other's name. He wanted Black Jack, no, he wanted Kuroo to know how much he was enjoying it. Wrapping his arms around Black Jack's neck, the one getting penetrated pulled his face closer to his own, muttering soft and loving words he has not said in a while. Their sweaty bodies moved in unison and the room filled with smells of sex and sweat. Hazama could feel himself getting close to ejaculation, thrusting himself in just a little harder while grabbing the other's twitching cock to get him on edge as well. It only took a few hard pumps for Yabu to release his load, splattering onto his stomach and dripping down on the taller man's hand. Black Jack felt how numb his penis felt, meaning he was ready. Pulling out of Yabu's sensitive hole, he spurted his semen onto the other's already dirtied stomach, giving a quiet groan. Both of them felt tired from the hard climax, but Black Jack knew he had dinner waiting and if Pinoko waited any longer she would have come in to see two naked men doing some questionable things. With that, he stood up very slowly, getting his balance back and put on his clothes. "If you want, Yabu-san," he began, "you can stay the night and leave early in the morning. I'm pretty sure Pinoko won't mind, and I won't mine as well. Who knows, I could need that extra assistance." He felt like he was talking to himself, seeing how Yabu was already closing his eyes, the biggest smile on his face until he replied, "I would like that, Black Jack-sensei."  
"No, please, call me Kuroo." A sudden reply pried Yabu's eyes open, his cheeks heating up. Black Jack walked to the door, adjusting his string tie. "Just not around Pinoko. Or I may do that skin replacement surgery in your sleep without your permission," he joked with a straight face. "After dinner, I will take a look at you blood but so far, you have passed all of your check ups." And then, he left. Leaving Yabu inside the now freezing room. He could barely move so he decided to get dressed after sleeping.  
A lot of stuff flooded into Yabu's mind as he closed his eyes. What would his wife think if she knew he had homosexual tendencies? Would she hate him? Would his daughter hate him. Yabu gathered the strength to move his hands together to touch the ring that was still on his ring finger, his breathing turning heavy. Would this be adultery? What if everyone finds out? He couldn't handle the stress. The thoughts continued until he eventually fell asleep where he lay, ring clenched tight in his hand.  
Black Jack, playing it cool like he usually does, sits down in his usual chair, a plate of curry in front of him. It seems like the only thing Pinoko really knew how to cook but he wasn't complaining. He picked up the spoon next to the plate and began to eat. The small girl hopped her way onto the chair in front of where Black Jack sat and watched as he ate. This happened quite a lot so he got used to it. "Chenchei," she her head in her hands while her elbows held her up on the table, "where is your patient? Is he really sick?" Black Jack placed his spoon down and shook his head. "He is doing just fine Pinoko, no need to worry about him. Let him sleep." The girl nodded, taking her arms off of the table to be able to pet the blonde dog next to her. Largo was a sweet dog, always hanging out with Pinoko when the doctor was not around. The best part is her sense of danger, keeping the little girl out of harms way most of the time. "Oh look at the time! Chenchei you must really get to bed!" She nagged, getting up and taking the half eaten plate from the table to clean. "Ah, Pinoko!" Black Jack sighed, standing up and following her into the kitchen. He took the plate from her small hands. "I have had a long day, but you have as well. Go get some rest." Pinoko was in shock, but took the offer. "Chenchei is always so loving to Pinoko!! That's why Pinoko loves chenchei!!" She hugged his leg with a big smile on her face before running off to her room to turn in for the night. He ate a bit more off the plate and then began cleaning up the dishes. After cleaning, he went back to the operation room to check on his patient, blankets in hand because even he felt the room get cold after a while. Seeing him already asleep, he walked over, cleaned up the mess on his body, covered him with a blanket, and gave a small, but still unprofessional, kiss on his head. He took Yabu's clothing and folded them neatly, placing them on the equipment table next to him. He took the blood sample from earlier and went to his room to examine it. It seemed like everything was good and there were no complications. After the studies, he finally was able to sleep for the night.  
With that, the sun rose beautifully and the birds sang a joyful song. Black Jack, woke up, his eyes heavy due to only getting a few hours of rest. He got dressed and made his way to the kitchen to prepare some coffee. Yabu, being already awake, was sitting on the couch. "Oh, good morning," Yabu stood up and took Black Jack's hand, his ring no longer on his hand. He pressed a quick kiss onto the taller man's lips, receiving one back. This must mean Pinoko is not awake yet, Black Jack concluded. Once they gave each other space, Black Jack offered the other a cup of coffee. "No I really must be getting to my hotel. It was nice seeing you though, Kuroo." That name sounded better than the harsh Hazama. It rolled off Yabu's tongue beautifully. "If you ever need help with anything, my door is always open," Black Jack replied, walking Yabu to the front door. "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about," Yabu chuckled, "I would like to bring my daughter with me next time we visit. She has no friends in Vietnam, so I thought why not have her and your little girl have a small playdate?" Black Jack couldn't help but laugh back, "That sounds good." They exchange their last embrace before Yabu walked to his car and drove off, the dark doctor watching him until he was out of sight.


End file.
